Dream Come True
by Castianamicheals
Summary: WARNING: Established Wincest. Don't like, don't read. Sam takes care of Dean when Dean suddenly spikes a high temperature.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: the song is called Dream Come True by Frozen Ghost. Don't own the song or characters. Enjoy. Also, reviews are good.**

Dream Come True

Love, undying love is all I have

A handful of words, that might make you laugh

And all the strength you need

To make it through

All your troubled times

I give all of myself to you

Only you

My dream come true

"Dean. Breakfast." Sam said, walking into the motel room. He briefly glanced at Dean and saw that he was still asleep. He shrugged, put the coffee and the bag on the table and sat down. He pulled out his breakfast sandwich and grabbed his coffee. He opened up his laptop and was about to start a search for a hunt when he heard a small groan coming from the lump on the bed. He turned his head and saw Dean fall out of bed and quickly crawl to the bathroom.

Sam followed him into the bathroom just as he finished puking into the toilet. Concern creasing his forehead and fill his eyes, as he wet a cloth and turned Dean to face him.

"You okay, babe?" Sam asked as he cleaned Dean's flushed face. Dean's eyes slid closed and didn't answer. Sam tossed the cloth into the sink and slipped one arm under Dean's shoulder and helped him to his feet. Sam hissed at the heat coming through Dean's shirt. Dean placed his hand on the edge of the sink and Sam gave him a glass of water. Dean swished and spit into the sink, still only half aware of what was going on around him.

"Sam?" Dean slurred, his eyes still closed. Half walking and half stumbling back to bed with Sam's help.

"Yeah. You're burning up." Sam said, helping his brother down on to his bed. Dean flopped down on his back and started shivering, attempting to crawl under the blankets and sheets.

He grabbed the first aid kit and pulled out the tympanic thermometer that he had swiped a while ago from an E.R. While he waited on the temperature, he went into the bathroom and wet a cloth in cold water. The thermometer was ready when he came back out. He placed the cloth on Dean's forehead and received a small moan of pleasure. When Sam checked on the reading, his breath caught in his chest at the high temperature reading.

"Dean, what the hell?" Sam said quietly, concern clear in his hazel eyes as he looked at the unconscious form on the bed. "Why didn't you tell me you me you felt sick?" He said, shutting off the thermometer. Sam placed a wastebasket close to the bed in case Dean need to throw up. He went back to the table to eat, watching his lover/brother the whole time. Most people wouldn't approve of his relationship with Dean, but they didn't care. He was also starting to think about asking Dean to find a place where no one knew them, buy a house and settle down. Maybe get a dog. They could get real jobs and only hunt when they felt like it.  
>After Sam finished his breakfast, he took the now warm cloth from Dean's face and went to wet it again. This time he sat down beside Dean and used the cloth to wipe down his face and neck. Dean's face scrunched up in fear as he started to whimper and thrash around.<p>

"Hey. Hey. Hey, Dean. Come on. Calm down. You're okay and so am I." Sam said, trying his best to reassure the feverish man. Then he made a slightly different face that Sam recognized as the 'I'm going to throw up now' face and he quickly grabbed the wastebasket. Dean wasn't even awake when he threw up this time, although by the time he was done he was semi-conscious.

"S'mmy?" Dean slurred as he propped himself up on one elbow.

"Yeah, baby, I'm right here." Sam replied.

"You okay?" Dean asked looking at the younger man intently with feverish green eyes.

"I'm fine, Dean. You're the one who's sick." Sam softly said, picking up the wastebasket as Dean flopped over onto his back, breathing quickly and harshly. Sam took the wastebasket into the bathroom, rinsed it out and put it back beside the bed. He looked over to Dean, saw his closed eyes and hoped that the other man was sleeping. He refreshed the cloth and wiped down Dean's flushed face and neck.  
>Sam looked at Dean with love and a good deal of worry and came to a decision. He placed the cloth back on Dean's forehead and went and got a bowl from the kitchenette. He filled it with cool water and placed it on the nightstand, rinsed the cloth in it, carefully pulled back the covers and wiped Dean down, hoping that it would help to cool him off.<p>

Dean sighed in unconscious pleasure at the nice cooling air that hit his body and relaxed a little more into sleep. Sam rinsed the cloth again, placed it back on Dean's forehead, then he went and got two more wet, cool cloths and placed them on either side of Dean's neck. He carefully carded his hand through Dean's hair, placed a gentle kiss on his head and then went to use the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: All the usual disclaimers. Also, I suppose I should have made note of this before, but, this is an A.U after season 7, Sam and Dean didn't shut the gates to Hell and Metatron never cast the spell that drained Cas of his grace and the angels are still in residence up in Heaven. Sam was healed by an angel, it just wasn't Gadreel or Castiel. It was Hannah and she had taken up temporary residence in her vessel.

Chapter 2

About an hour later, Sam noticed that he was starting to run low on ibuprofen and that Dean looked like he was awake and somewhat lucid.

"Hey, babe, I've gotta go to the drug store. I'll be back soon. The trash can is beside the bed if you need it" Sam said, preparing to leave.

"S'mmy? Don' go. Don' lea' me again okay?" Dean asked pitifully, hurt flashing briefly in his eyes. It was gone by the time Sam turned to look at him with a confused look.

"Dean, I'm coming back. I promise." Sam replied soothingly, his eyes wary. "I won't be very long."

"NO! Don' go! Don' lea' me! Please, I'll do wha'e'er you wan', I promise, jus' don' lea' me again!" Dean said, freaking out and trying to get out of bed to stop Sam. He didn't get very far.

He had managed to swing his legs over the side of the bed and when he went to sit up, he fell backwards so that he was now laying sideways. Sam, with a look of alarm on his face, rushed over to his brother/lover and helped him sit up. Once he was sitting up properly, with Sam's help, Dean once again got that 'I'm going to puke' look and Sam reached for the trash can and Dean dry-heaved into it. Once he was done, Sam put the trash can down and went to get up to rinse it out. He was pulled back onto the bed. To Sam, it felt like Dean had death-gripped his arm and he knew that he'll probably be bruised there tomorrow. Sam sighed, picked up the cloths that had fallen off of Dean when he had moved and then tried to pry Dean's hand off his wrist.

"Dean, babe, I have to get more medication from the drug store. We're almost out. There's only one left. I have to get more." Sam said with soft reassurance. "Tell you what, I'll call Cas and see if he'll stay with you until I get back, okay?"

Dean looked at Sam, fear and resignation clear in his hazy green eyes. "Okay. Fine. I get it. You don' wan' to be wit' me anymore. Why would you? Can' do anythin' right anyway. Ne'er could." He muttered, letting go of Sam's arm, laying back on the bed properly and closing his eyes. His breathing a bit laboured and his face was flushed with fever.

Sam sighed again, a hint of fear and a whole lot of pain coloured his hazel eyes. He dumped the cloths into the bathroom sink and prayed for Castiel. Then he remembered about the sigils on their ribs and called Cas on his cell phone.

When the angel answered, Sam explained where they were and requested that he come and help. He showed up immediately.

"What is the problem?" Cas asked, his head tilted and concern clear in his blue eyes. "Is Dean hurt?"

"No, he's not hurt. He's sick and doesn't want me to leave him alone." Sam explained, scrubbing one of his hands over his face. "If I give you money and a list, will you go to a drug store and buy the things on the list?"

"Why?" Castiel asked, his head still tilted and the same expression clear in his eyes.

"For some reason he seems to think that I won't come back if I go." Sam replied, knowing that was the real question Cas asked.

Cas' head tilted the other way, his concern unchanged. "Why would he think that? You two have been travelling together long enough for him to know that you wouldn't just abandon him while he was sick."

"I don't know, Cas." Sam replied tiredly. "Look, will you please go?"

"Yes. Of course I will go." Cas said with a faint smile. "I just need this list and I will get everything on it."

"Thanks, Cas. I really appreciate it." Sam's smile didn't quite erase all the worry, but there certainly seemed to be less of it in his eyes. Sam wrote out the list, gave him the money and went back into the bathroom when the angel left the motel room.

Sam wondered just how deep-seated Dean's fear of being alone went. Normally, Dean wouldn't care if Sam said that he was taking off to go to a store or a bar or a run because he knew that Sam always came back after a while. And, for the first time ever, he wondered what had happened to Dean when he was at Stanford and not taking his calls. Something that he would have to ask his brother/lover and it would have to be soon, otherwise Dean will never mention it and if Sam asked, Dean would just shrug and say that it doesn't matter anymore.

After he had dampened one of the cloths, he placed it on Dean's forehead to help cool him down and when Dean came to, Sam figured that now was as good a time as any to get a truthful response from his older sibling.

"Hey, Dean. You with me?" Sam asked softly, turning on one of the side lamps and turning off the overhead.

"Sam? I thought you left? What're you doin' here?" Dean asked, sounding confused because he could have sworn that Sam had left. "Aren't you supposed to be at Stanford?"

Sam whipped his head around, looking startled. "I haven't been there for years, Dean. I left to help you find Dad. Remember?"

Dean struggled to remember, but the fever fogged his mind and the all-over body ache made it difficult to focus. "Sorry. Hard to think." he replied. "Sammy, it hurts." Dean whined. "Make it stop."

Sam padded over to the bed and sat down beside him. "Hey, Dean. What do you remember about when I went to Stanford?" he asked gently.

Dean's brow furrowed in concentration. "I remember you and Dad fought about it. I remember dropping you off at the bus station and going to a bar and getting royally smashed. I remember waking up the next morning next to some skank, with used condoms in the trash. So I guess I had sex with her." Dean said, closing his eyes. He also remembered the intense pain of being abandoned by the one person in the whole world that he couldn't live without, followed by the abandonment of his father a few days later. Although, at least Sam had been upfront about the fact that he was leaving. All his dad left him was a note saying that he had a new lead on the demon that destroyed their family. After his father left, he had gone on a two week long bender, trying to kill the pain.

When he opened his eyes again, he stared at the ceiling as the remembered pain flooded his eyes, turning them a dark, almost black, green and his breath caught in his throat. "I also remember that dad left a few days later chasing down a lead. After that, I don't really remember much of the following two weeks. I think I got into a couple of fights, but I'm not sure. Like I said, I don't really remember. Why do you wanna know now? You never cared before."

Sam closed his eyes to hide the tears of pain and guilt because Dean was right. He never really asked before because he had selfishly thought that Dean was fine. That he had been hunting with their dad the whole time. Or at least, up until Dean had shown up saying that the old man was missing.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Sam asked, dreading the answer.

Dean shrugged and replied "Would it have changed anything?"

"You could have always come to California and settled down for a while." Sam said in a tear choked voice. He quickly swiped the tears that were starting to trickle down his face.

Again, Dean shrugged. "Didn' wanna cramp yer style. 'Specially since you made it very clear that you didn' wan' anythin' to do wit' me." he replied tiredly and closed his eyes again. He didn't see the naked pain on Sam's face and in his eyes as tears streamed down his lover's face. Sam knew that dad and Dean had checked up on him from time to time, but he never answered if either of their names showed up on the caller id on his phone. And when his second year started, the calls stopped. He thought back to all the times he was tempted to call Dean, particularly birthdays and all the major holidays, just to see how he was, but he was too uncertain and he thought that Dean would just try to drag him back into the life. And so, he remained unapproachable.

Dean's soft snoring told Sam that he had fallen asleep again and Castiel chose that moment to arrive back in the room.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hannah's temporary vessel was a doctor. Again, all the usual disclaimers._

Chapter 3

Castiel set the pharmacy bag on the table and approached Sam. He felt confused and a little apprehensive when he saw the younger Winchester crying. "Sam, is everything okay?" He asked gently, approaching Sam.

Sam quickly swiped his hands across his face to clear his eyes and face. He cleared his throat and said quietly "Yeah, Cas. Everything's fine."

Castiel knew that Sam was lying about something, but he didn't try to read his mind to get the truth. Cas figured that if Dean was dying, Sam wouldn't say that everything was fine. So that meant that it was an emotional problem that the Winchester boys were notorious for trying to ignore and, although Sam was more open to sharing his feelings, Sam clearly didn't want to share with his brother's angel.

Sam went over to the table and started unloading it. "Thanks for doing this, Cas."

Cas just shrugged and replied "It was no problem."

"I know you don't want to talk about it and I won't ask, but you look like you could use some comforting." Cas said, again approaching the other man. He tried to draw Sam into a hug and, at first he resisted, but it was just so damn nice to have another person's arms around him offering nothing more than comfort. Cas turned Sam around and laid the taller man's head on his shoulder. "You know you don't have to be strong for me."

"I love him so much, Cas." Sam sobbed. "And I know that he loves me too, but lately, he's been holding a part of himself back from me and I don't know why or how to get him to tell me what's going on inside his head."

"Have you asked him?" Cas' arms came up and started rubbing Sam's back the way that he had seen Dean do any number of times to comfort his brother.

"Not yet, but I will." Sam replied, his tears starting to dry. "Do you...do you think that he'll be honest with me?" Sam looked him in the eyes, looking so very hopeful.

Cas tilted his head, not wanting to hurt him, but Dean and honesty about his feelings usually didn't go together except under extreme circumstances and Cas doubted that this fell into that category. So, he settled for a half-truth. "I'm not sure, but he might if you ask."

Sam just nodded and moved away from Cas. He went back to putting things away and Cas went over to Dean. He looked down at his sick friend feeling troubled about the situation. He laid two fingers on his friend's forehead and closed his eyes.

**"Hello, Dean." Cas said. Dean whipped his head around as he was sitting in a chair on a dock. A beer in one hand and a fishing pole in the other. Cas noted that even in his dreams, Dean was dressed in jeans, boots, a t-shirt and a long sleeve shirt over that. **

**Dean smiled when he saw who it was. "Hey, Cas. What's up?"**

**"You're sick and Sam is very worried about you."**

**Dean shrugged and replied "I'll be fine. It'll probably break in a couple a days. Happens sometimes when I'm in serious need of a break from hunting."**

**Castiel frowned and said "This is the first time I've seen it. Given the way Sam is acting, I doubt that is the truth."**

**"Okay, so maybe I picked something up, but it's no big deal. I'll be fine. Again, probably in a couple of days. Not that I'm not glad, but why are you here?" Dean said, desperate to change the subject.**

**"Sam is worried." Cas said, head cocked to one side and an unreadable expression in his eyes.**

**"What? Why?" Dean said, suddenly serious as the beer and pole disappeared along with the chair. He got up and spun to face Cas. **

**"Sam knows that you are keeping something from him and it is worrying him. You need to tell him how you are feeling whether you want to or not." Cas replied evenly.**

**"How about not." Dean scowled. **

**Castiel sighed in frustration and ground out "Dean, you really NEED to tell Sam why you're starting to pull away from him. He can sense the distance growing between you and it is scaring him because he does not know why."**

**Dean growled in response. "Look, Cas. How I feel about Sam is none of your business."**

**Cas' eyes narrowed. "The two of you are my friends. That MAKES it my business. You two are soul-mates. Therefore, I understand and forgive your unnatural relationship, however, this is starting to rip you both apart. Tell him what you are afraid of. Or I WILL." Cas said angrily.**

**Dean gaped at him in shock as the angel disappeared.**

Sam saw Cas just stand at his brother/lover's bedside for about a minute or two and then watched in confusion as the angel disappeared in rush of wings. He could have sworn that Castiel was pissed about something. He wondered what happened as he changed the cloth on his brother's forehead. He was pulled from his thoughts when he looked down and saw dull green eyes looking at him. Dean started trembling as chills raked his body. Sam immediately removed the cool cloth from his forehead.

"You want some ibuprofen and orange juice?" Sam asked softly, dropping the cloth in the now warm water in the bowl.

"Yeah." Dean replied, closing his eyes and trying to will his body to stop shaking.

So, Sam got up, took the bowl over to the sink, got the offered items and helped Dean take the medication and drink the juice. He then set the empty glass on the bedside table and stripped down to his boxers. He turned off all the lights, slid in next to Dean, gathered the other man into his arms and just held him, letting his body warmth seep into the older man.

_A/N: Reviews are good._


End file.
